Wrapped Around Her Finger
by Kira2667
Summary: Everyone who met her loved her, she just had that effect on people. From the father who wanted a son, to the guy every girl wants, they're all wrapped around her finger, and they know it. LJ songfic to Carrie Underwood's 'All-American Girl'


A/N- yeah, yeah, I know I should be working on The Spirit Within, and I am. But I got Carrie's new CD for Christmas and I was listening to this song and I came up with this cute little fic (at least I think it's cute, it's not so little though. 5 pages). I think I was reading one of my favorites about Lily being from a really mean family that hates her and this idea just seemed to work. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- If J.K. Rowling ever visits this site and just happens to read this fic, could you please call me personally and tell me what you think instead of just leaving a review. But if that happens I'd probably die of excitement. Until then, I'm just gonna cry over the end of Harry Potter. Good bye.

Wrapped Around Her Finger

At the sound of the doorknob turning, a couple in their mid-thirties looked up at the calm face of their doctor.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans," he said in a deep, soothing voice, "I have the results." His face broke into a grin as he announced, "We're mostly sure it's going to be a boy, but…"

His cautioning words were wasted on the father. As that sentence sunk in, a slow smile spread across his face. 'A boy!' he thought excitedly. After all this hoping, he was finally going to get the son he'd always wanted.

_Since the day they got married  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy  
Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy_

_  
_Roger Evans anxiously paced the hall just outside of his wife's hospital room. Rubbing his temples, he plopped down heavily in the chair that had been provided for him. The doctors had asked him to wait outside because they thought he was getting in the way. He snorted unconsciously and glared at the door, tapping his foot impatiently.

_He could already see him holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed  
_

After what seemed like an eternity, the door creaked open and a petite blond nurse stepped out with a pink blanket cradled in her arms. Confused, he stood and walked towards her. 'Didn't they use blue blankets for boys and pink blankets for…' he thought.

His eyes widened as he realized and he stuttered, "I-it's a-a girl?"

The nurse nodded and he hesitantly approached her, hoping that if he didn't look at the bundle she held, it wouldn't be true. He peered at the little face staring up at him in the soft fold of the blankets and his eyes softened.

Unfocused blue-green eyes blinked sleepily up at him, set on a small face the color of porcelain. Reaching out hesitantly, he took his daughter from the nurse, not knowing what affect that simple act would have on him.

_  
And now he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl_

Eight year old Lily Evans bounced down the stairs towards her father's office, her emerald green eyes sparkling with hope. She was nearly bowled over by her fuming sister as she stormed out. Stalking past her, Petunia spat, "If you're asking him to do something for you, forget it! He's too busy for us with all of his work."

Startled, Lily hesitantly knocked on the office door. "Dad?" she called.

Her father glanced up and all of the stress and tension left him as he looked at her. "What do you need Lily?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Encouraged by this, Lily continued in a rush, "Can you take me over to Jenna's for a sleepover? Mom said it was okay, but she can't take me. It's okay if you have to finish something for work."

"No, no." he replied, "I'm not busy, I'll take you right now."

_  
Sixteen short years later  
She was falling for the senior football star_

Lily stood by the entrance of the Quidditch pitch watching the Gryffindor team practice. Her dark red hair whipped around her in the wind, but she didn't seem to mind as her emerald green gaze focused on one figure in particular.

As he chased the snitch closer to the ground, his hazel gaze locked with hers and he flashed her a smile, causing her to blush.

"Oi, Prongs!" his best friend, Sirius Black, called, "Pay attention will ya? You can't be losing your focus like that in our game this weekend!"

"Yeah, you're right." He murmured vaguely, still looking at Lily.

_  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her_

"Hey Padfoot," James called, "I'm canceling practice tonight…"

"What!" Sirius yelped, "Prongs that's the fifth one in two weeks! Why?"

James ran a hand nervously through his hair and muttered vaguely, "Detention. Look, can you just tell the rest of the team for me? I've got to go." And with that he sped off before Sirius could ask any more questions.

_  
The coach said, "Hey son what is your problem  
Tell me have you lost your mind?"_

Sirius couldn't believe his eyes. Prongs and…Lily Evans…walking down the corridor and laughing as though they were old friends. Stepping out of the shadows toward the couple, he said, hurt in his voice, "So this is why you've canceled all those practices."

James looked at him, startled, and opened his mouth to speak. But Sirius merely turned on his heel and stormed away.

Glancing at Lily, James ran after him. When he came within hearing distance, he shouted, "Sirius wait!"

Whipping around, Sirius exploded, "Ya know, I just thought that we were meant a little more to you. But I guess we were just fill-ins to occupy your time until you finally got her."

"Padfoot you know that's not true! You're like a brother to me!" James argued.

"Then why, Prongs, why is it that when we have the biggest game of the season coming up, you're cutting practice to hang out with her."

Getting angry himself, James yelled, "Because, Padfoot, I love her! I'm sorry if that's so hard for you to understand!"

They stood, glaring at each other, for a moment. Sirius then blinked a few times and nodded slightly and murmured, "I know Prongs. I-I just feel like you don't care anymore, about me, or quidditch, or anything else."

Clapping him on the back, James smiled and said, "Padfoot, you know me, brothers are brothers, and you're stuck with 'em."

_  
Daddy said "You'll lose your free ride to college  
Boy, you better tell her goodbye"_

James stared in disbelief at the letter in his hands. It read:

_**Dear Son,**_

_**I'm glad to hear you finally 'got the girl' as I believe Sirius said, but he told me you've been canceling a lot of practices lately. I hope you realize the importance of this year. Scouts from the top teams in England are looking at Hogwarts, and you have to make sure they see you more than anyone else. I hope you'll realize the importance of this and stop this foolishness. You must eliminate all distractions, no matter what.**_

_**My love,**_

_**Dad**_

So that's what his father thought Lily was, a distraction. Why couldn't he realize that she was more, so much more than that? Ripping the paper up, he flung it into the fire and watched as the flames consumed it and it darkened and curled into nothingness.

Leaning back against the couch, he closed his eyes and took a calming breath. He opened his eyes as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and looked into his girlfriend's concerned emerald eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Glancing into the flames once more, James smiled and shook his head, "Everything's fine."

_  
But now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American  
_

As the waiter left to take their plates away and bring their dessert, Lily asked, "All right, what did you do?"

Confused, James tilted his head cutely to one side and asked, "What do you mean?"

Shaking her head, Lily clarified, "The only reasons you would take me somewhere this nice is if it was either a special occasion, which I know it's not, or if you did something wrong and were trying to make up for it. So what did you do?"

Smiling slightly, James began to get up and said, "You're wrong." He moved around the table towards her and continued, "It is a special occasion."

Lily's eyes widened as he knelt down and produced a beautiful ring from him pocket. A medium sized diamond set in white gold and surrounded by two small emeralds.

"Lily Evans," he breathed, "will you marry me?"

_  
And when they got married and decided to have one of their own  
She said, "Be honest, tell me what you want"  
And he said, "Honey you outta know  
_

James lay, relaxed on the soft couch in the living room of the small cottage he shared with his wife.

"James," Lily spoke up from her position if his arms.

"Hmmm?" he murmured, his eyes closed. He opened his eyes as she shifted to look up at him.

She started again, "James, be honest, what do you want?"

_  
A sweet little, beautiful, one just like you  
Oh, a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American  
_

Resting his hand lightly on her barely protruding stomach, he laughed and said, "I thought it'd be obvious."

Seeing her confused expression, he planted a light kiss on her forehead and said, "A sweet," he moved down to her nose, "beautiful," gazing at her lovingly, he finished, "little girl." and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

_  
Now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl  
_

A little while later, he glanced down to see her asleep in his arms. As he moved a strand of hair away from her face, he murmured, "Just like you."

_  
All American girl_

A/N- I DID IT!!! I'VE CREATED FLUFF!!!

I am proud to announce (in case you haven't already realized it) that no one in this fic is depressed in the slightest, and they're not haunted by some supreme evil hanging over their heads. YAY ME!!!

Please review and tell me what you thought of my fluffy fic. And before you flame me for it, I know they're not American, James doesn't play football, he's a SEEKER (as I've told many people) so he wouldn't be dropping passes, bla bla bla. That's just the song, and it worked for LJ and for this idea. Funny how her dad wanted a boy but got a girl and her husband wanted a girl but got a boy, hehe.


End file.
